guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Ward of Weakness
Not a bad way to reduce damage tot he back line from warriors. Raise the ward, then PBAoE something like sandstorm. Metasynaptic 20:58, 31 July 2007 (CDT) Also not bad at all for a W/E, A/E, D/E etc. Raise the Ward at melee range and then your friendly nuker Ele can cause AoE Weakness too. This > Enfeebling Blood. (T/ ) 02:55, 5 August 2007 (CDT) :Or you could do the smart thing and cast this then hit them with shockwave >.O--Darksyde Never Again 01:20, 6 August 2007 (CDT) But that takes up a Elite, consider a cheap skill like lava front or bed of coals just for the lengthy unconditional times. You may not have any fire magic but its the time that lasts that really matters. Flechette 01:24, 6 August 2007 (CDT) :Use Flame Burst, it will hit most of the AoE of the ward --Gimmethegepgun 01:28, 6 August 2007 (CDT) ::That raises the issue of trying to get all the foes in the ward and being able to hit them all with Flame Burst, bed of coals will hit them constantly especially if they run away from you. Flechette 01:31, 6 August 2007 (CDT) :::Or maybe drop a Sandstorm on the person closest to you --Gimmethegepgun 01:32, 6 August 2007 (CDT) :::Thats works. :D i think we sort of argued and went straight back to the top. Besides, Its in the earth magic list, lasts long enough to weaken any foe that goes in it and does pretty decent damage. Flechette 01:36, 6 August 2007 (CDT) Stoning Zulu Inuoe 08:29, 6 August 2007 (CDT) :I wonder whether this + stoning works like SF+mark of rodgort or gg+mark... rather nice if the latter. And quite nice anyway. Phool 23:00, 7 August 2007 (CDT) how about forget fire stick with earth and use shockwave?. :Because that will only give the effect once. The idea is to use a pulsing DoT to inflict it repeatedly and to anyone that may enter the ward in the meantime --Gimmethegepgun 16:20, 6 August 2007 (CDT) WTF! This is a Well. Damn eles, stop stealing necros job! PvEreanor 12:34, 8 August 2007 (CDT) :Speaking of Necros, this + any AoE + Oppressive Gaze = nice combo. (T/ ) 03:00, 9 August 2007 (CDT) ::How is this a well? It's a Ward --Gimmethegepgun 03:01, 9 August 2007 (CDT) About Oppressive Gaze. it's kind of hard to get all of them together with AoE let alone making them stay there longer enough for the gaze. The only sensible way to reliably to get them all under weakness and hit by Oppressive Gaze is to be a N/E as I sure wouldn't be a E/N as a ele can have better skills than Oppressive Gaze on their skill bar. And that would mean using Deep Freeze or Ice Spikes to snare them, most earth magic spells that could keep them down there long enough are too conditional and even then can be used on only one or two enemies to get any good results. However, i'm open to criticisism. Flechette 05:47, 9 August 2007 (CDT) :Well I was thinking of ideal situations (Mountain Trolls near Droks = major clumpage)... You might as well say it's hard to hit with Fire Storm while they're in the Ward of Weakness, but it's all just semantics eh. Fact is, Ward + any elemental AoE + Oppressive Gaze >>> the Enfeebling Blood + OG combo. Long cast time, 10% sac, two-attribute split, can't inflict in pulses unlike DoTAoE...etc. N/E yes, since everyone knows even at <9 Earth Magic Wards are okay. (T/ ) 05:55, 9 August 2007 (CDT) Well if the sit is drok trolls, this seems to be a okay application of this skill. But how would you attribute your stats? forego soul reaping to included a decent amount in blood, earth and insert Magic here? it all depends on the task, for moutain trolls, Unsteady Ground ---> ward of weakness ---> OG would be great combo, however you may have trouble maintaining your energy if you don't devote your stats to blood, soul reaping and earth which is a little restrictive unless you like minimal damage just to use OG. Flechette 06:06, 9 August 2007 (CDT) This skill is offered by Sida in Gunnar's Hold under the name of "Ward of Weariness". Wowzers 20:50, 25 August 2007 (CDT) Am I the only one thinking simply? They step in the ward, wand them, simple enough? (Don't cry condition removal, wands attack faster than any condition removal I can think of). Armor of the Sun 21:08, 26 August 2007 (CDT) (sorry, forgot to sign) Dismiss Conditions, RC and mend conditions are all faster than wanding. Wanding is a 1.33 second action. Any of the mentioned spells are 1 second or less therefore possible to remove it straight after adding it. I've done that when monking before, casted RC straight after someone used rotting flesh. X D Flechette 02:18, 27 August 2007 (CDT) Right, but iirc, you can wand more than they can remove the condition (even 2 monks wanding applies the condition, almost like apply poison for weakness). :Or they can move out of the ward, get the weakness removed, and watch you get hit by AoE damage to punish you for using the ward. --Kale Ironfist 08:21, 28 August 2007 (CDT) This does not trigger Stoning or Glowstones secondary effect, but it will still weaken them.. LAME.--[[User:Thelordofblah|'Thelordofblah']] 21:11, 9 September 2007 (CDT) :It's not that hard to wand them once before casting, is it? (T/ ) 21:17, 9 September 2007 (CDT) This might me stupid but... how's this work with Crystal Wave/Tenai's Crystals? Does condition get removed and become useless, or does the condition still apply? EDIT: Stupid question for wrong reason. Untyped damage. sorry--Cursed Condemner 20:48, 14 September 2007 (CDT) :How does wanding work with this? I mean, wands and staves deal elemental damage, but this skill seems a little OP for weakness through wanding.124.190.133.60 10:52, 20 October 2007 (UTC) ::Wanding works however... just a bit too good, but I can't see how this could be nerfed because of that. Sliver Armor, anyone? ^^ Zelda Gareth 17:39, 24 May 2008 (UTC) pfft The GW skill is called WoW?!? -->Suicidal Tendencie 18:36, 1 February 2009 (UTC) :Yeah, and there's also WoWarding. (T/ ) 20:43, 1 February 2009 (UTC) ::They prolly got some skills with the initials GW too.-- [[User:El_Nazgir|'El_Nazgir']] 20:50, 1 February 2009 (UTC) :::Maybe... but probably not. -- AudreyChandler 19:06, 10 April 2009 (UTC) ::::Guided Weapon is sometimes used for coordinated spiking, but I haven't seen it for a long time. (T/ ) 20:51, 10 April 2009 (UTC) :::::Ghostly was used in a TA gimmick (WZ ZF). It was great fun. --- -- ( ) (talk) 21:07, 10 April 2009 (UTC)